One-Shot Drabbles
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: One-shots, in no particular order. Mainly SHAMY but I might add ones with other canon couples in. Mixture of all genres. Rating no higher than T. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 - Victoria's Secret

**Who is Victoria and what is her secret?**

 **Leonard/Penny pairing. Sheldon/Penny/Leonard Friendship.**

Penny had just come back from shopping with Amy and Bernadette. In her hand she happily swung her Victoria secrets bag ready to entice Leonard with it.

She walked into 4A grinning broadly where she found Sheldon and Leonard sat on the couch watching some dopey space movie."Oh Leonard...I have something to show you:.." She said in a sing sing voice.

"Oh, what's that?" He asked not looking from the television.

"Well in my hand I have a bag from Victoria secrets. Do you want to see what's inside?" She asked.

His eyes darted straight to her and he jumped from the couch.

Sheldon picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Now hold on, don't you think that's rude?" He asked.

"Sorry Sheldon, I will watch it will you tomorrow." Leonard said trying to push Penny out if the door.

Sheldon tutted. "I wasn't talking about to movie. I was talking about your girlfriend."

"What did I do? He can watch that movie any time, just let him come with me." She said wanting to go.

"Penny, Penny, Penny, you are about to tell Leonard, Victoria's Secret, are you sure that's a good idea? She trusted out and now you have come back here and are ready to tell Leonard anyway.." Sheldon said. "When you told me your secret off not finishing college you got upset when I told Leonard. How will Victoria feel when she knows you've told her secret to him off all people?"

Penny and Leonard stared at him blankly.

"Oh my god, he's being serious isn't he?" Penny asked.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I think so."

"Sheldon that's not what Victoria secrets is sweetie." Penny said slowly.

He frowned. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"Well it's um...Leonard help me out here."

"Google it Sheldon. Bye." Leonard said finally pulling Penny from the apartment.

"How odd." He muttered before walking over to his laptop and googling ' _Victoria secrets'._

He darted away from the computer and covered his eyes. "OH MY! Victoria should definitely keep that a secret." He said before slamming the lid down on his laptop.

"My mother would beat them with a bible if she saw that." He shivered.

Then he thought for a moment.

"Didn't Amy mention Victoria secrets before?" He asked himself.

His eyes widened.

' _Oh my. I may never sleep again.'_ He gulped.


	2. Chapter 2 - Boyfriend Duties

**Sheldon/Amy romance.**

 **please let me know what you think of these.**

Thursday night was date night and as a good boyfriend Sheldon had arranged to have dinner at his apartment and watch Star Trek. Personally he thought it was a brilliant idea for a date however Amy did not.

By the end off the evening Amy was beyond annoyed. She had to listen as Sheldon commentated the entire time during Star Trek so even if she did want to watch it she was unable too.

 _'He must enjoy the sound off his own voice.'_ She thought annoyed. ' _Although he looks really cute when he talks about something he loves.'_

At the end of date night Sheldon politely walked her to the door. It was then Amy got an idea.

"Sheldon, as you got to pick what we ate, what we talked about and what movie we watched I think I should get something." She said smiling.

"Really? Like what exactly? It's been the perfect evening what more could you possibly want?" He asked.

"How about a kiss?" She grinned. "A proper kiss."

He sighed. "But Amy!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes at his child like behaviour. "Come on Sheldon. We will have to do it eventually. Why not get use to it now?"

He crossed his arms stubbornly and scowled at her. "Fine." He groaned.

He leant in and kissed her cheek quickly. "There." He huffed.

She scowled. "Really? That's it?" She asked annoyed.

He shrugged.

He watched as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled her closer. Soon enough there lips had met.

 _'GERMS, GERMS, GER-oh wait this is not so bad.'_ He though and his hands instinctively landed in her waist.

' _Hoo! He's kissing back."_ She inwardly squealed.

They both pulled back flushed.

"Hoo!" Was her only reaction as she saw his flushed face and dilated pupils.

"Um..well goodnight Amy." He whispered.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Goodnight Sheldon." She replied before walking down the stairs with her hand over her heart which was beating way to fast.

Sheldon shut the door and stood with his back against it.

 _'Now how to add that to the relationship agreement without actually asking to add it.'_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mushroom Log or Flowers?

**These are not in any particular order. They won't go off the television episodes that are currently on either.**

 **Penny/Sheldon FRIENDSHIP.**

 **Sheldon/Amy ROMANCE.**

Sheldon was sat in his spot reading his latest comic when he heard her.

"SHELDON COOPER!" Penny's voice echoed around the apartment.

"Uh oh." He said as she came barging into the apartment.

"What did you do to upset Amy this time?" She asked crossing her arms and scowling at him.

"I don't know what you mean Penny." He said turning to look back to his comic.

She walked over and took the comic out of his hands.

"Hey, that's-"

"What did you do Sheldon?" She cut him off.

He sighed. "I may have upset Amy." He said not meeting her eyes.

"I know that, but how?" She asked.

"Well it appears that a mushroom log is not the kind off gift one should give to ones girlfriend." He said baffled that Amy wouldn't like it. "She wanted flowers instead! They would have withered within a week." He tutted.

"But flowers are pretty and a mushroom log is definitely not pretty." Penny explained.

"Maybe not, but it is a practical gift. Not only will it last longer than flowers it will also give her mushrooms. Win, win."

She sighed exasperated. "Girls don't want to be given mushroom logs by their boyfriends! Yes it may be practical in your weird little mind but it's not what a girl expects her boyfriend to bring on their date night."

"Are you saying I should waste money on Flowers instead?" He asked.

"Yes!" She shouted in a high pitch voice.

"Oh." Was his only reply. "Can I have my comic book back now." He asked.

She groaned and threw it at him before leaving the apartment.

"Now look. It's creased." He whined to himself.

A few weeks later Amy had almost forgotten about the mushroom log incident but it still upset her that he couldn't be as romantic as other men. Especially after she saw a man from her apartment complex give his wife a bunch off flowers while she was on her way out to work that morning.

She heard him knock at the door and waited for him to finish his sequence of knocks before opening it up.

She was pleasantly surprised to see him stood at the door dressed in his smartest suit and a rose in his hand. He was smiling shyly which she found cute.

"Hello Amy."

"Hello Sheldon. Come in." She said.

"I got you this." He said handing her the rose. "It's fake so it will last longer. Even longer than living flowers and a mushroom log." He smirked.

Amy grinned. "That's so thoughtful Sheldon. Thank you." She said surprised.

They sat down to eat dinner with smiles on their faces.

"Amy are there mushrooms in this?" He asked eyeing her across the table.

She smirked. "Maybe."

"I knew that mushroom log was a brilliant gift." He muttered with a smirk.

 **Let me know what you think. Anyone who had read my past stories will now I don't write SHAMY but I don't think I've done to bad really...right?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Break Up

**A sad one for SHAMY shippers.**

 **Sheldon trying to contact Amy after the break.**

Sheldon sat in his bed staring at his phone in his hand while in the other he held the engagement ring he wanted to give to Amy.

He had sent her numerous text and usually she would text back within just a few minutes only recently she hadn't been.

The text messaging all began after she left abruptly during their fifth anniversary.

 **Sheldon:** _leaving like that was rude Amy. Date night still had half an hour left. Now my schedule is a mess._

 **Sheldon:** _why are you not replying to me?_

 **Sheldon:** _did you arrive home safe?_

 **Sheldon:** _the relationship agreement states you let me know that you arrived home._

 **Sheldon:** _Amy please reply. I'm worried for your safety._

 **Sheldon:** _Leonard once informed me off a bob cat in your area. Granted it was a few years ago._

 **Sheldon:** _oh dear lord! You've been eaten by a bob cat. I'm coming to save you Amy._

 **Amy:** _no Sheldon. I'm fine. Goodnight._

 **Sheldon:** _oh thank goodness for that. You really would have messed my sleep schedule up if you had been eaten._

Reading back on the messages he could see he hadn't been very nice to her. He should have realised sooner what he had done wrong during their date night. However he just got worse.

 **Sheldon:** _is this ridiculous break over?_

 **Sheldon:** _Amy?_

 **Sheldon:** _fine then I don't care._

 **Sheldon:** _hello? Amy? Did you see. I don't care._

 **Sheldon:** _I'm coming over._

 **Sheldon:** _well that was rude. You could have at least given me a ride to Howard and Bernadette's, I want to see the wedding too!_

Little did he know turning up there would be the biggest mistake he had made.

He hadn't realised how mad she was at him.

Now he sat staring at the one text he desperately wanted to send her but he knew she really did need time away from him.

 _I'm sorry Amy. I love you._

 _ **Send/delete.**_

 **Message deleted.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sexting

**Based on the episode where Sheldon thought Amy texting him '** _ **hey how are you?' (Or whatever the message was)**_ **Was sexting.**

 **Sheldon/Amy Romance.**

Sheldon sat in his office staring blankly at his empty whiteboard. No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't concentrate and he blamed that green eyes vixen that constantly hassled his thoughts.

Speaking off Amy, a text brought him from his thoughts.

 **Amy:** _hey Sheldon, how's your morning going?_

 **'** _Seriously sexting me at this time in the morning? She's already invading my every thought. When does this end?'_ He inwardly whined.

 **Sheldon:** _really Amy? Sexting_

 _At work?_

 **Amy:** _I'm not sexting you, I simply asked how your morning was._

He shook his head.

 **Sheldon:** _you say that now but in a few minutes you will be asking me what I'm wearing._

 **Amy:** _well now you mention it...what are you wearing?_

He gasped.

 **Sheldon:** _my superman shirt. You saw me in the parking lot._

 **Amy:** _HOO! If only I had my toothbrush._

He frowned a the message before replying.

 **Sheldon:** _I admire you cleanliness Amy but even I don't brush my teeth in the middle off the day._

"Women baffle me." He said out loud.

 **Amy:** _you wouldn't understand Sheldon._

 **Sheldon:** _women folk. My father always said they were a confusing species._

 **Amy:** _whatever you say Sheldon. I will see you tonight._

 **Sheldon:** _goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler. I look forward to speaking to you later._

He thought for a moment before sending another text. He couldn't help but smile cheekily as he did.

 **Sheldon:** _I will still be wearing my superman shirt._

 **Amy:** _HOOOOO!_

He was almost certain that was a good thing.

 **A bit OCC for Sheldon but i'd love an episode where he was a bit flirtatious towards someone, anyone whether it's with Amy or he's joking with someone. I think it'd be cute.**

 **Also I would just like to say writing these has changed my view on SHAMY...a little bit...the show is still annoying me but fan fictions are not so bad. Although Amy still gives me the creeps...sometimes. don't hate.**

 **Again guest HATE reviewers will NOT be accepted. I don't even check them a friend does so any mean comments you have about my OTP not being SHAMY will not be read by me.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mary Cooper Gets Facebook

**Mary Cooper gets Facebook. No pairings just Sheldon and Mary.**

Sheldon sat at his desk waiting to begin his scheduled weekly call with his mother. However before he even had the chance to call her she had already called him.

"Hello, mother. Our call doesn't start for another three minutes."

"Hello Sheldon and I know but I need some help." She replied.

"Oh? What with?"

"What's FarmVille?" She asked.

"FarmVille? Mother are you on Facebook?"

"Facebook? I thought I was on twitter."

"No mother. It sounds to me like you are on Facebook. Did Missy leave herself logged in?" He asked.

"No, I made my own account thingy."

"Oh dear."

"Now I have some friends on here but I don't know who they are. One keeps sending me FarmVille requests but I don't know what it is."

"FarmVille is a game on Facebook and you really shouldn't add people you don't know." He explained.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"OH SHELLY I'VE FOUND YOU ON BOOKFACE!" She shouted happily.

"Facebook mother! Facebook."

"Don't get smart with me boy. Now accept my friend request thing."

He sighed and logged into Facebook.

"Accepted it."

"Yay! Now I have six friends." She said happily.

"Yes four of those are people with names you probably can't pronounce." He muttered.

"Oh look I found Amy too." She said. "Sent her a request,..oh look there's Penny and Leonard...the funny Jewish boy, oh and even the boy that can't talk. This is exciting."

"Can we get back to our normal weekly call."

"Not now Shelly. I have more important things too do. Bye." She said before putting the phone down.

He sighed and put his phone away.

A few minutes after the phone call ended he got a notification on Facebook.

 _Mary Cooper posted on your wall._

 **Mary Cooper:** hello.

' _Oh dear lord.'_

 **Kind off based off a conversation I had with my own mother when she started up a Facebook account.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you have any requests let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Wedding Day (Sheldon)

**Sheldon's POV while he waits for Amy to walk down the aisle. I'm afraid this may but too OOC for some people or just simply not very good so I apologise in advance.**

Oh come on, surely it's time by now? Let me check my watch..she's two minutes later. Amy's never late.

Why is Leonard looking like that? Oh no, did Amy stand me up? You hear stories about that don't you? The run away bride..not my Amy surely.

He's walking towards me. Uh oh.

"Are you okay buddy. You're awfully jumpy." Leonard asked me.

"Of course I'm okay." I snap back. I didn't mean to. I'm just nervous. It's three minutes past the scheduled time for Amy to be walking down the aisle and she still isn't here.

"Where is she Leonard?" I asked. Oh my I actually sound scared.

Leonard's giving me an odd look. I can't read that, I don't think it's one he's giving me before.

"She will be hear soon. Don't worry." He smiled, how can he be smiling. It's four minutes past the time Amy was suppose to be here.

Ow-what was that...oh Leonard slapped me on the back. Why does he do that?

Music..OH GOD HERES THE MUSIC!

There's Penny...Bernadette. Wow those dresses are very..pink...

AMY!

There she is.

Oh so...so, beautiful, yes beautiful. My princess wearing her tiara...

Am I breathing too fast? I am, oh god! This can't be happening. Breath Sheldon breath.

BREATH!

Oh that's smile, those eyes, those lips.

BREATH!

The rooms spinning. She's so close...so, so close.

BREATH!

She's stood right in from to of me smiling.

BREATH!

"I think-"

 **Next is Amy's POV.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Wedding Day (Amy)

**Amy's POV before and during her walk down the aisle.**

Will he be out there? Oh of course he will be. He loves me...yes he loves me.

Penny and Bernadette look beautiful. I wonder if I do- oh there's a mirror...ah yes. I wonder what Sheldon will think when he sees me.

I wonder what time it is.

TWO MINUTES LATE. WE HAVE TO GO!

Where are Bernadette and Penny! Oh no. He's going to think I ran away, unless he already has.

There they are.

"Hurry. I'm late." I said in a sharper tone than I meant.

"Sorry Ames I needed too pee!" Penny announced.

EW.

Here we go. Oh I saw a peak of him. He's so handsome. He looks nervous.

Oh it's my turn.

Everyone is looking at me and only me. I'm a princess, wearing my tiara and marrying my prince.

His eyes are wide and he's smiling but he looks like he about to hyperventilate.

I'm getting closer.

Here I am...so close.

Soon to be Dr Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper.

I can't help but smile at him.

Oh if only I could tell teenage me that things really do get better.

Oh here we are...

Oh no he looks so pale...

OH CRAP!

 _ **Thud**_

Only my soon to be husband would faint at my beauty.

"Sheldon, sheldon?" I called as Leonard fanned him.

Well it wasn't how I had planned it...

Oh he's coming around.

"Amy what took you so long? We have a schedule to keep." He groaned as he got up form the floor.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

I love that man...Quirks and all.

 **Probably not the best ones I have done. I don't usually write in the characters POV. I'm not very could at it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - I am NOT scared

**I know halloween has been and gone but I had this saved for then but forgot to post it so here it is.**

 **Sheldon/Amy romance.**

 **The group suggest going to a haunted house for halloween, Sheldon's not scared though, he's simply comforting Amy.**

"This is so exciting." Emily grinned as they stood in the line for the haunted house.

Sheldon leaned over and whispered to Amy. "Maybe you could test her brain, I'm sure this isn't normal behaviour."

Amy just sniggered.

As they got to the front of the line Sheldon found himself becoming increasingly nervous while everyone else looked excited.

"Are you scared?" Amy asked.

"Don't be absurd. Sheldon Cooper isn't scared off anything."

"Right, right." She nodded.

"Maybe you're scared. Maybe we should...hold hands. I don't want you to scream to loudly or get upset." He said as casually as he could. In reality it was he who needed his hand holding.

"Oh..sure Sheldon. Let's hold hands incase you...I mean I get scared." She said trying to hide her grin as he took her hand holding it way to tight.

Eventually the group entered the house which was dimly lit. They began walking through a narrow corridor and Sheldon couldn't help but hold Amy's hand tighter.

As they entered a small room he saw a figure walking towards them, then another and another. The three figures stood still right in front of Emily who was stood at the front giggling.

' _Who giggles at a haunted house?'_ He asked himself.

Before he had a chance to finish his thought the three figures ran towards then squeaking and holding knifes in the air. He screamed loudly while Raj and Emily where pulled out off the room along with Penny, leaving Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Amy and Sheldon to enter the next room too find them.

The next room contained a girl sat on a couch watching a pixilated television it looked pretty normal if the television had maybe a cartoon on. Well that was Sheldon's thought process until the "mother" and "father" appeared deessed up as zombies. They headed straight for Sheldon and all he could hear was screaming. He hadn't realised it had been coming from himself and he had forced Amy to stand in front off him.

"Sheldon!" She snapped pulling away from him.

They all ran into the next room. Sheldon held close to Amy the entire time. He was the only one to scream in every single room or hallway. The others screamed odd times and jumped but it was Sheldon who was clearly the most frightened.

They eventually found Penny, Raj and Emily who had been "tortured." Emily was still giggling happy while Penny and Raj looked mildly scared.

They all exited the house chatting away about what had happened during the time they had been separated.

Sheldon's grip on Amy never lessened until they got into her car.

"Did that scare you?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"No, I was simply trying to make you feel better." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, of course. Screaming like a banshee and almost breaking my hand with your death grip was all because I was scared wasn't it?"

"Of course." He muttered.

She just chuckled.

 **Wasn't that good but I tried.**

 **I've never been to a haunted house but I've seen some YouTube videos off people going in them and have used bits of some off those.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pregnancy Agreement

**Amy tells Sheldon's she's pregnant.**

 **Sheldon/Amy romance.**

Even though they had been married over a year and had discussed trying for a baby it still scared her as she looked down at the six, yes six pregnancy tests she had taken all positive.

Amy wasn't sure how Sheldon would react. She knew he liked schedules for most things. He probably even had his own schedule for when she should get pregnant.

One thing she did know was that she had to tell him, sooner rather than later.

She exited the bathroom with the three pregnancy tests in her hand and walked over to the couch where Sheldon was sat reading a comic.

"You should look at these." She said.

He didn't look up. "I'm reading Amy." He muttered annoyed.

"Please Sheldon, just look." She hated how she pathetic she sounded begging him to look.

He sighed and closed the comic. "What is so important that I should- OH MY!" He blurted as he finally saw what was in her hands. "Are those-"

"Yes."

"Are they-"

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?" He asked.

She nodded. She couldn't read his facial expression.

"A baby." He whispered before he finally gave an expression she could read. He looked at her smiling brightly.

"We are having a baby!" He grinned.

She finally allowed herself to smile. "Yes we are!"

"Oh Amy this is amazing. A little Homo Novus." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." she agreed shaking her head with a slight chuckle.

"Well then little lady we need to get prepared. We need to make you a doctors appointment, find out what food you can eat and can't, I will have to learn how to drive, we will have to call my mother and yours-"

He continued to spout on about all the things they had to do. She smiled as he listed them. She didn't mind that he wanted to be so prepared until one word caught her attention.

"Agreement?" She asked.

"Oh yes a pregnancy agreement. We can't have you lifting things that are too heavy or eating things that are bad for the baby."

"We don't need an agreement. I'm sure I will be given appropriate information at the appointments." She explained.

"I know you will but I need to make sure you keep to the rules and no more drinking with Penny...hmm I might make her an agreement too." He said thoughtfully before rushing to his computer and began typing.

"Oh dear." She groaned.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Also do I update this too much? I know it can be confusing when I post a few times a day...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Loss

**I'd just like to say I do not hate SHAMY in general, however there are odd times when Amy's character (more on the show than fanfictions) annoys me. That's just my personal opinion. SHAMY is a perfectly fine couple on the show and yes I'm even sad they broke up and want them to hurry up and get back together. Just because I write Sheldon/OC stories more than I do SHAMY it doesn't mean I hate the couple.**

 **Also..**

 **If you don't like my stories then why are you still reading them and wasting time guest reviewing?**

 **Mentions off miscarriage so be warned. I know some people don't like reading that.**

 **'** _You've miscarried.'_

Those words haunted Amy as she lay on her and Sheldon's bed staring blankly towards the ceiling.

They had only known for sure for just a few days.

Sheldon was getting more and more excited by the day and then it happened. She knew she wasn't to blame but she couldn't help but do so.

Sheldon had been so supportive but she knew deep down he was cut up about it. She could see the pain in his eyes.

It was then the bedroom door opened and he crept inside silently.

She felt the bed dip beside her and then arms wrap around her body. She shuffled closet to Sheldon and wrapped her arm around him.

This time she didn't cry. Instead she allowed him too.

The past few days had been about her, him comforting her, tonight was about him.

He sobbed for what seemed like hours until he fell to sleep with his head resting on her chest.

She knew they were strong enough to get through it. They just needed time.

And that's all it took.

Days, weeks, months.

It hurt to remember their loss but eventually they for through it together.

When Amy got pregnant again they were both excited but still wary from the loss off their last pregnancy.

For the first time in her life. She prayed that she would be allowed to carry her baby to term and sometimes she believed Sheldon was doing the same.

 **Sorry it was sad but I did say i would cover all genres..**

 **Let me know what you think and if you have any requests let me know. I'm working on some from watt pad at the moment.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Breath, Shelly, Breath

**Requested: Missy and Sheldon didn't specify how.**

 **My take on what could have happened during the birth of Missy's child.**

"Shelly! Get in here. She's about to have the baby." Mary Cooper called.

Once again Sheldon ended his Skype call with Amy with a terrified expression before slowly making his way into the room.

He cover his eyes as he entered and tried his best to sit beside Missy without tripping or worse looking

As he got the her side she yanked at his arm and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Hold my hand!" She growled.

He grimaced at the wet feeling if her hand. He wanted to pull away but her grip was tight.

"Push Missy, Push!" Mary and the Midwife shouted.

As she began to push she let out an ear piercing screen which was matched with one of Sheldon's.

They looked at each other screaming and holding each other's hands tighter.

"Breath, breath, breath." Mary soothed.

They both began panting and Mary gave Missy some ice chips before Missy gave some to Sheldon.

"Okay! And again!" Mary shouted.

Again missy and Sheldon both began shouting until the sound of a babies cry cut through.

Sheldon saw the blood on the babies head and passed out beside his sister.

When he woke up the baby was wrapped in a towel and in Missy's arms.

"Oh Shelly you did so well." Missy smiled.

"I know." He replied wiping the swear from his brow.

"Oh Shelly it's good to see you back with us. Well done darlin'"

"Never again! This is never happening again!" He said sternly.

"You say that now Shelly but when you see how cute they become you'll be wanting more "

That's when he passed out again.

 **Sheldon getting all the attention for Missy giving birth? Sounds about right.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Cleaning or Coitus?

**Penny/Leonard**

 **Amy/Sheldon**

 **Romance.**

Penny and Leonard had just entered 4A expecting to see Sheldon or Amy however they didn't.

They had received a text a few hours ago inviting them over so they just decided to wait.

 _Thud thud._

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure it sounds like when we have sex and they head-OH MY GOD THEY'RE HAVING SEX." Leonard hissed.

"Holy crap on a cracker." Penny replied opened mouthed.

They sounds stopped and they heard shuffling.

"We need to leave." He whispered.

They both got up from the couch and tip toes to the door.

"Oh hello Leonard. Penny." Sheldon said from behind them. They turned slowly to see him smiling at them.

His hair was a mess and his t-shirt was on inside out.

"We heard you speaking so we finished...cleaning as quick as we could." He said turning quickly which they suspected was because of the twitching he did when he lied.

"Cleaning! So that's what the kids call

It these days." Leonard giggled. "You dawg!"

"I'm not a dog Leonard." Sheldon replied with a tut.

Amy came down the hall looking as ruffled as Sheldon.

"Hey bestie. Sorry we didn't come out sooner we were reading." She a answered.

"Oh really? Sheldon said you were cleaning." Penny grinned.

"Amy was reading, I was cleaning." Sheldon answered but they could see the twitch.

"Oh really? I didn't know you took your shirt off to clean." Leonard said pointing to Sheldon's shirt.

"I didn't want to get it sweaty." He asked he didn't twitch, even though they may not have been cleaning he still didn't want to get it sweaty.

"You know we might just have dinner at mine. Why don't you too go back to your cleaning and reading." She said. She winked at Amy before leaving the apartment with Leonard.

"Do you think she suspected anything?" Sheldon asked.

"Seriously?"

 _'An iQ of 187 yet he still asks some off the dumbest questions.'_

"Never mind of course she wouldn't notice. She's a dumb as that soup tattoo on her buttocks." He said.

"YOU'VE SEEN PENNYS BUTTOCKS?" Amy screeched.

"Yes when she fell in the shower. I accidentally grabbed her breast too. I thought it was her arm." He said casually before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's just great." She huffed.

"Not really. I much prefer yours." He said putting a smile back on her face.

"Let's go back to cleaning." She winked.

 **Very OOC of course. Idea was from watt pad.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Jealousy

This week date night was at Amy's apartment. Sheldon had dressed up in his suit as requested for date nights and had gotten a ride from Leonard to Amy's apartment.

As he arrived outside her door he raised his hand to knock however he was startled when the door opened revealing Barry Kripke.

"Hey Cooper." He grinned.

Sheldon's happy mood suddenly disappeared.

 _'Why is he here?'_ He thought angrily.

"Amy why is he here?" Sheldon asked as his girlfriend appeared at the door.

"He's just leaving." She said.

Barry smirked at Sheldon before making his way down the corridor.

"Bye Dr Fowler." He called.

"GoodBye." She replied before pulling Sheldon inside.

"Are you going to explain why you had another man in your apartment?" He asked harshly

"I was helping him with his Math again." Amy stated.

Sheldon scowled. "You promised you wouldn't."

"I know and I'm sorry but he needed the help. It was like a part two off the first bit off Math I gave him." She explained reasonably.

"You broke a promise." He snapped.

She sighed."I'm sorry Sheldon but this was work nothing more."

"It would have been nice for you to inform me either way that _he_ would be at your apartment when I arrived."

"I didn't expect him to be. I thought he would have left earlier."

"So if I hadn't of arrived when I did and never seen him leave you would have kept it from me?" he asked hurt.

"No of course not. But i didn't want you to get angry. It was purely work. I promise."

"You've broke promises before."

"Look I'm sorry!" She snapped.

The stood in silence for a few moments.

"Okay, I forgive you." He whispered.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Of course. I've probably done bigger things to hurt you in the past."

She sighed. "Thank you for forgiving me. Do you really mean it?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Okay. I am sorry."

"I know and I'm sorry for snapping." He replied and he surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I don't want to be the bad boyfriend anymore. Just don't keep secrets from me." He whispered.

"I won't and your not a bad boyfriend." She smiled.

 **OOC sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Cravings

**A friend was telling me about her pregnancy craving the other day. It was Chinese food and her OH refused to let her eat it. It's the only thing she craves night and day.**

 **"** Please Sheldon." Amy asked for the third time.

"Amy it's almost midnight. Most places will be closing by now plus you already had Chinese once today when you were not suppose to."

"But Sheldon..." She whined.

"No Amy. I refuse to give in. You can't let pregnancy cravings beat you."

"The baby wants more chimes food. Are you really going to deny her?" She asked.

"Don't make me feel guilty." He said sternly from his laptop.

"Fine I will go and get it myself." She said as she hauled herself up from the couch.

"I don't think so." He said as he practically pushed her back down.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"How about I make you something to eat. Anything we have." He said.

She pouted. "Spaghetti with little pieces of hotdog?" She asked.

He grinned. "That baby is definitely a Cooper." Before grinned before making his way to the kitchen.

Sheldon made up enough for a serving for Amy and brought it back into the lounge for her.

He wasn't sure whether to be angry or simply laugh when he saw her fast asleep on the couch.

He saw her unconsciously sniff the air before bolting up right.

His eyes widened. "Definitely a Cooper."

He handed her the plate of food. "Thank you." She said softly

"Your welcome." He yawned.

After she had finished eating Sheldon ordered her to change for bed as he cleaned the stray plate.

After finally getting into his pyjamas and laying beside her he was ready to sleep.

As the days past with her pregnancy she seemed to stay up later which meant he did too.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and laid his hands in her stomach and closed his eyes.

"I still want Chinese." She mumbled sleepily.

He rolled his eyes. "I will order double portions next time." He groaned.

"Good." She said before relaxing in his arms again.

He was glad when she was finally asleep and the talk of Chinese food went away.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sheldon Needs Glasses

"Amy I can't wear these. It's embarrassing. I'm going to look like Leonard." Sheldon groaned as they walked inside their house.

They had just returned from collecting Sheldon new glasses.

"You need them Sheldon. How will you see you boards if you keep refusing?" She asked. "And you look far sexier in glasses than Leonard ever will."

He smirked at her last comment.

"Do you like them then?" He asked as he put them on.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He smiled but it soon turned into a frown.

"People will laugh." He huffed as he sat down on the couch.

"No they won't. Lots of people wear glasses. I wear them." She said sitting beside him.

"Yeah and they stop me from being able to see your eyes properly." He grumbled.

She smirked. "You only need them for reading. I doubt many people will see you in them anyway but I'm sure they won't tease you it's not like you're at school." She explained.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "Are you sure they look okay?" He asked putting then back on again.

"More than okay." She grinned.

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I still don't like them." He said.

She rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.


	17. Chapter 17 - Tea Party

Sheldon sat awkwardly across from his four year old daughter on a small pink plastic chair. Before him was a small matching pink table where plastic cups and saucers lay.

"You know Mia I think you're to old for this? Are you sure your not more interested in the basics of physics?" He asked.

"No!" She whined. "We're having a tea party. Eddy the teddy will be here soon." She said as she made the large teddy beside her walk and sit down on an empty chair beside her.

"Would you like a drink daddy?" She asked.

He smiled. He always loved when she called him daddy.

"Sure." He smiled.

She picked up the tea pot and pretended to pour him a drink.

"Now drink." She ordered.

"That's silly." He huffed.

"Drink it daddy!" She whined.

"Fine." He huffed before picking up his "drink" and putting it to his mouth.

"Mmm yummy. I love tea." He said.

' _Maybe those acting lesson Penny gave me are useful.'_

"It's not tea daddy!"

"Well what is it then?" He asked.

"A chai tea latte.." She said grinning.

"You've been spending too much time with uncle Raj." Sheldon said.

She giggled cheekily. "Uncle Raj lets me eat brownies."

"Oh he does, does he?" He asked.

She nodded still grinning.

He shook his head chuckling at her.

"Can daddy get up now? I don't think my body is suppose to bend this way." He said as he stood up straight and groaned from the pain in his back.

"You're a giant when you stand up." She said.

He smiled and put his arms out. "Come here." He said.

She jumped into his arms and he out her on his shoulders. "Now who's a giant."

"Me!" She squealed excitedly.

That's when they heard the front door open and shut.

"Mummy's back!" Sheldon said as he walked downstairs with Mia still on his shoulders.

"Look Mummy. I'm a giant." Mia grinned when she saw Amy.

"Wow! You're so tall. What have you and daddy been up to?" She asked.

"We had a tea party and drank chai tea lattes." She grinned.

"You spend far too much time with uncle Raj."

"That's what daddy said."

Amy looked at Sheldon smiling. "So a tea part? I didn't have you down as the type Sheldon." She chuckled.

"It was-" he didn't get to finished because she had walked from the room laughing.

"Everyone will know now." He groaned.

 **OCC but Sheldon with a kid is bound to be a tad OCC and the images of Sheldon sitting in a tiny plastic kids chair made me laugh.**


	18. Chapter 18 - LENNY Love

**Queen Penelope** is married to **Leonard Hofstadter.**

Penny couldn't help but grin happily as she changed her relationship status on Facebook. In a way she felt silly and childish for getting so excited about it but she knew it was a way off showing others that she wasn't just the failed actress from Omaha who went on far too many dates...not as many as Sheldon says though.

 **Amy Farrah Fowler, Leonard Hofstadter, Bernadette Wolowitz** and **twenty six** others liked this.

"So many likes." She said to herself as she watched the notifications come through.

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** i love you. Btw you should change your name now.

' _Oh yes! I'm not Mrs Hofstadter.'_ She grinned to herself.

 **Queen Penelope:** oh I forgot about that! One minute.

 **Penny Hofstadter:** done it :P

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** Perfect, just like you xx

' _He's adorable. Shame he's at work.'_ She thought sadly.

 **Amy Farrah Fowler:** :(

' _Uh oh!'_

 **Penny Hofstadter:** why the sad face ames? Is it Sheldon again?

 **Amy Farrah Fowler:** no I'm upset my bestie ran away and got married.

 _'Should have known.'_ She sighed.

 **Penny Hofstadter:** sorry Ames!

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** love means more :)

"Cutie." She said out loud.

 **Penny Hofstadter;** I have the cutest husband. Wow that's so strange to type.

' _It really was.'_

 **Leonard Hofstadter;** and I have the cutest wife.

 **Howard Wolowitz:** that's not odd for you to say is it Leonard? You've been doodling Mrs Penny Hofstadter on your journal like a love sick teenager since the day she moved in.

 _'Awe that's so cute! A little weird but still cute right?'_

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** no I haven't Howard!

 **Penny Hofstadter:** have you really Leonard? Aww.

' _Hehe'_

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** i have the best wife.

 _'Least it's a status up day that doesn't have long words that I don't understand.'_

 **Penny Hofstadter:** yes you do Lenny.

' _Hehe lenny!'_

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** my wife :)

 **Penny Hofstadter:** my husband :)

 **Beverly Hofstadter:** finally married my home girl then?

' _Oh Beverley!'_ She chuckled out loud.

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** i did. Are you proud mother?

 **Beverly Hofstadter:** such a needy boy.

' _Mean but true.'_

 **Leonard Hofstadter:** why do you do that!

 _'Poor guy.'_

 **AN: someone asked me to do this. 'Lennypoptart' i think it was on my other fanfiction 'Conversations.'**

 **If you have any suggestions let me know and I will try them out. :)**


End file.
